


wolf moon

by sea_of_eternity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Knotting, Trying To Give True Love's Orgasm To Random Creature They Think Is Their Transformed Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_of_eternity/pseuds/sea_of_eternity
Summary: Adalina traps a wolf.





	wolf moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).

Adalina makes her way to the next trap. Every trap she’s checked so far tonight — every trap she’s checked for the past week — has been empty, but every night she still hopes that her luck has changed. 

There’s no sound, but something makes her look up just as an owl swoops in to land on a branch. It stares at her without blinking, and then its head turns to face behind it. 

In the direction of the next trap 

“Finally,” Adalina breaths, and eagerly quickens her pace. 

She can hear the struggling before she gets there, and when she does, it’s to find a wolf in the trap with the owl perched in the tree above it. 

She steps forward, and the wolf’s struggling immediately ceases — and thankfully, so does its hostile responses. Staring into the wolf’s eyes, Adalina drops the bag she carries and pulls the thin shift that’s all she wears over her head and drops it to the side, standing naked in front of it for a long moment. Then, with a short glare at the owl, she steps forward. 

The wolf is male, of course, a huge beast with grey fur and gold eyes. He remains still and silent as she approaches. As she kneels beside him. 

As she reaches between his hind legs for his sheath. 

Adalina fondles the wolf’s sheath until his cock starts emerging and he’s humping against her hands, then begins to turn — and at that point, the wolf doesn’t even need an invitation. He’s eagerly trying to mount her before she’s even finished turning, let alone before she’s down on hands and knees. 

The wolf’s eager thrusts miss her cunt as he ruts against her hips and between her thighs, but before she can guide his cock into place the pointed tip slips in. Adalina’s face hits the ground with the force of the wolf’s cock slamming home into her cunt, knocking her arms out from under her entirely. And afterwards — he’s fucking her with too much force for her to do more than dig her fingers into the ground and hold on. 

Adalina can’t ignore how wet she is anymore: not with the ease the wolf’s massive cock pounds her cunt, and not with the sound his fucking causes. She clenches around it, and doesn’t even bother trying to hold back a moan. 

Anyone who had seen her enter the forest would have known what she was planning on doing, of course. 

The wolf’s pace drives her up and over into orgasm with ease, but he keeps pounding into her cunt through it. 

At this point, he’s more interested in his own pleasure than hers — and soon enough, he reaches it. She can feel his cock beginning to swell at the base well before he’s actually locked into her, a pleasure that slowly grows painful the longer it goes on. 

Finally the knot gets forced into her and can’t pull out again, no matter how hard the wolf tries, and Adalina pants as the wolf grinds into her. 

She can _feel_ the moment the wolf begins to come — a hot gush that goes on, and on, and on — and can’t help herself. She comes again, noisily, clenching around the wolf’s cock as it jerks inside her and fills her womb. 

The wolf’s knot doesn’t soften for over an hour, likely due to the fact that the slightest motion sets Adalina off again. When does it finally begins to soften, the cock inside her begins to change. It loses its girth, some of its length, its pointed tip. The wolf’s fur vanishes, leaving her skin pressed against skin. Where the wolf’s forelegs had been wrapped around her hips, there’s arms and hands. 

The man that used to be the wolf pulls his cock out, and gently turns Adalina. 

She blinks at his face, struck by a sudden disappointment. “Oh,” she says, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. “You’re not Alart.” It shouldn’t be surprising, she tells herself. This isn’t the first wolf she’s trapped. 

“No,” he says, apologetically. 

Adalina sighs, and gestures towards the bag she’d brought with her. “I brought some clothes,” she says. “They probably won’t fit you very well, but they’ll get you into town.” 

The man thanks her for breaking the curse, and offers his help if she ever needs something, but Adalina barely listens. She’s aware, now that the sex is over, of the scratches on her hips where the wolf’s claws had dug in, of the ache in her cunt, of the bruises forming on her knees and face. Of the way that her belly is swollen enough with the wolf’s come to be noticeable. 

When the man is gone, Adalina looks up at the owl that is still in the tree — the eyes of the witch who had turned Alart and every other man she’d trapped so far into wolves — to find it staring unblinkingly down at her. 

“I don’t care how long it takes,” she tells it. “I don’t care if I have to fuck every wolf in this forest. I _will_ find him.” 

Then she pulls the shift over her head again, picks up her bag — minus one of the sets of clothing inside of it — and heads for the next trap. 


End file.
